


Silent As The Grave Is A Stupid Expression

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [30]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: It was quiet when Mike woke up.
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: January Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Silent As The Grave Is A Stupid Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'future'. Last one in this series!

It was quiet when Mike woke up.

At least, it was quiet for him. The birds were tweeting outside, but that was it. It felt like the start of a nice, peaceful Sunday.

That feeling lasted all of the five minutes between him getting out of bed and going downstairs.

Mike couldn’t see or hear anything except for Alison talking to the ghosts, but from the sound of it, another argument had broken out. Ghosts were very noisy creatures, apparently. He caught Alison’s eye, and went to make her tea. In future, he thought, he might just stay in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
